originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Keyin
Keyin is a fanbase Character created by PaladinWillSteel. He belongs in the The Legend of Zelda Franchise and is used in the Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. His App was first revealed on July 1st, 2014. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application Name: Keyin Callahan Age: 20 Gender: Male Race: Hylian Allegiance: Good Birthplace: Cheval Village Residence: Hyrule Castle Town Family: Captain Taris Callahan (Father) and Ivera Callahan (Mother) Partner: Avalon (black mare, actually belongs to Emmeri) Occupation: Hylian Soldier/Guard Personality: Friendly, laid-back, easy-going, goofy, lazy, quick to get over things, unmotivated, protective, courteous, helpful Other: - He tends to take life at a very leisurely pace, not really worrying about his future or what's ahead. Unfortunately, this means he doesn't take much seriously. He doesn't do too much training or really have any goals or big dreams for himself, outside of some vaguely formed ideas of becoming a Knight of Hyrule. But whether this is what he really wants or if he's just going with what his father wants for him, he doesn't know yet. - His mother made sure to teach him to be respectful and courteous to others. He's usually willing to give other people a chance to prove themselves before he makes any judgements, and when he has the chance he'll try to start out on a good foot. Abilities: - Naturally very strong - Skilled horse rider - Decent singer - When properly motivated, he can be very persistent Weaknesses: - In combat, he relies more on his brute strength than actual skill - Not particularly agile, especially when in his guard uniform - Hates using a bow, so he's horrible at it - No magic skills (weak undiscovered potential, though) - Tends to be very lax about just about everything; even his best skills aren't as good as they can be because he just doesn't work hard at them Equipment: - Longsword - Hylian Shield - Bomb Bag (Bombs x10) - Deku Nuts x5 - Spear, Tower Shield, Chain Mail Suit (guard uniform, lost) - 200-rupee Adult Wallet - Small backpack - Pocket knife (not really suitable as a weapon) - Red Potion - Avalon (horse, black mare, belongs to Emmeri) History: Keyin was born in a small Hylian village, where he spent his youth in carefree bliss. He made friends with a local rancher, Emmeri, and bonded with one of the horses there, a black mare he named Avalon. Though he doesn't technically own Avalon, he considers her to be "his" horse. While he no longer lives in "Farm Village", he comes to visit every so often and will gladly put in a few hours of work on the ranch for a chance to borrow Avalon for a day or whatever. About the time Keyin turned 11, though, his family moved to Hyrule Castle Town, where his father joined the Hylian Guard. As he grew, his father wanted him to join the guard as well. He pretty much went along with it, and so he managed to join a couple years ago. However, he's pretty minimal about the whole thing; he does his job, but he doesn't do much training, or really have any desire to rise in the ranks, thinking that it's just more responsibility. His father, Taris, dreams of his son taking his place as Captain of the Guard or even going further and joining the Knights of Hyrule. Keyin kinda thinks that it would be cool to be there "some day", and occasionally dreams of being some kinda heroic knight, but he doesn't really work towards those goals. His sword is a gift from his father upon officially graduating to the status of a Hylian Soldier. While Keyin was told that the bird engraving has a meaning, he was left to figure out that meaning for himself. So far, he's taken it as a symbol of freedom. Gallery LoH-casual_keyin_color_by_paladinwillsteel-d7oq71r.png|Casual Wear|link=http://paladinwillsteel.deviantart.com/art/LoH-Casual-Keyin-464796207 Fan Artwork LoH_Keyin_happy_holidays_y_all_by_twilittrikey.png|by TwilitTrikey|link=http://twilittrikey.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Holidays-Y-all-502432898 Loh secret trade keyin by super sonic 101-d813wi2.png|by Super-Sonic-101|link=http://land-of-hyrule.deviantart.com/art/LoH-Secret-Trade-Keyin-485591114 Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase Category:Land of Hyrule